


Excile

by Vardek



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loneliness, POV, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Дон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smth_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Smth_blue).



Жизнь не стоит на месте. Она катится вперед и вперед. Без остановки. Без второго шанса.  
Сколько таких упущенных возможностей упустила она за прошедшие годы. И как многого добилась в своем стремлении идти только вперед. Не желая оглядываться.  
Потому что, если посмотреть назад, хотя бы на минуту остановиться и задуматься, то ей придется вспомнить.  
Она откинулась на спинку кресла, не сводя глаз с монитора небольшого ноутбука, на котором отображались графики и схемы. Знакомая разноцветная мозаика, сводная отчетности, сопоставленная с такими же данными за прошедшие годы. Реальная жизнь. Холодная жизнь. Ее новая жизнь. Жизнь, в которой она спряталась от...  
Нет. Не спряталась.  
Выбрала дорогу. Строила свою судьбу. Больше не верила в пророчества и предназначение.  
Тот мир остался далеко в прошлом.  
В ее настоящем не было места магии.  
Не было места необъяснимому.  
Она ушла из волшебного жестокого мира и не желала вспоминать.  
Не искала дорогу назад.  
Ее добровольная ссылка была уютной и спокойной.  
Безопасной.  
И все же порой магия зовет ее. Тянет к ней невидимые тонкие нити, искушает, увлекает загадками.  
Девушка резко встала, подошла к небольшому столику, на котором стоял графин с янтарной жидкостью и от души плеснула коньяку в пузатый низкий бокал. Нервно закурила тонкую сигарету, затянулась, резко выдохнула ароматный, немного пахнущий яблоками дым и сделала большой глоток.  
Прошлась по комнате, утопая босыми ступнями в пушистом персидском ковре, подошла к елке, которую приходящая горничная поставила утром. Слушая тишину.  
Сколько уже ее окружает тишина? И пустота? И одиночество?  
Когда-то она хотела тишины и одиночества.  
Хотела самостоятельности, хотела вырваться из-под постоянной навязчивой опеки.  
Хотела уйти и забыть.  
И ушла. И забыла.  
Только память забавная штука.  
Она словно кошка, может долго лежать, затаившись, окутывая жертву фальшивым чувством безопасности.  
Когда же настанет пора действовать, ей хватит мгновения, чтобы вцепиться в жертву и больше никогда не отпускать.  
Девушка тряхнула головой с коротко остриженной шапкой темных волос.  
Она сильнее дурацкой памяти.  
Она выстоит.  
Она уже проходила через это.  
Ей еще предстоит пройти через много таких ночей.  
Когда в ней просыпается магия.  
Когда она вспоминает.  
Когда прошлое зовет ее, стучится в ее настоящее.  
В Рождественскую ночь.  
Тишину разрывает трель телефонного звонка.  
Она никогда не сдается.  
Точно по графику. За три часа до Рождества.  
Каждый год в ее квартире звонит телефон.  
Звонит, звонит, звонит.  
А она затыкает уши руками и кричит, словно сумасшедшая, пытаясь заглушить его.  
Я не вернусь! Я не вернусь! Я не вернусь!  
А потом долго сидит в тишине. Оглушенная ею.  
Одна.  
Подавляя желание поднять трубку и набрать номер, который она знает сердцем.  
Заставляет себя сидеть на полу, чтобы непослушные ноги не подхватили ее и не пронесли через весь город к другому дому.  
Дому, в котором горит свет.  
В котором слышатся голоса множеств людей.  
В котором накрыт стол, и с кухни доносится аромат почти готового праздничного ужина.  
В котором... нет ее.  
А может...  
Может ее выдуманная реальная жизнь не стоит тишины?  
Может безопасность не стоит одиночества?  
Может холод не стоит тепла?  
Может она просто вышла ненадолго?  
Может она еще не ушла слишком далеко?  
Может еще можно вернуться?  
Может магия всего лишь спит?  
Может...  
Бокал с недопитым коньяком разбивается о стену.  
К черту!  
Жизнь! Безопасность! Тишину!  
И одиночество к черту тоже!  
В доме на другом конце города звук телефонного звонка прорывается сквозь смех и шум голосов:  
\- Баффи? Можно я приеду? Сейчас.


End file.
